


Before Diagon Alley

by camt55



Category: HPHM - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Gen, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camt55/pseuds/camt55
Summary: Intro to Alice Beaumont





	Before Diagon Alley

When she was little, Alice Beaumont was known as just that, Alice Beaumont. She wasn’t called someone’s relative when people heard her name for the first time. She was just Alice. Nobody made up their minds about her just because of a relative. All that changed after her beloved brother Jacob disappeared after being expelled from Hogwarts for breaking countless rules and opening the cursed vault. Now, every time someone heard her name, she was “Jacob’s sister” and thought to be as mad as he was before she could say or do anything. Her parents, strict before the incident, became even stricter with her and overprotective. As the family was scrutinized more and more, her parents eventually sent her to her maternal grandmother’s house in Ireland. Her grandmother lived in a small muggle village where she was known as a talented natural healer. As she explained to Alice, while the statute of secrecy forbade her to use magic in front of Muggles, nothing was said about concocting some potions to heal them. While living with her, Alice came to appreciate Muggles, as they had no idea about the events surrounding her brother and therefore allowed her to have a certain level of normalcy in her life.

When she finally received her letter from Hogwarts, it also meant she would have to go back to London to prepare for her departure, something she wasn’t all that keen of doing. While she was excited to attend Hogwarts, the idea of returning to a world where all she would hear about was her brother’s past actions didn’t thrill her. Maybe, just maybe, she would make some friends that would appreciate her for who she is and perhaps even help her uncover the truth about her brother…


End file.
